


Camping.

by Brieoftarth



Category: game of thrones
Genre: AU modern, Fluff, fluff i guess???, idk - Freeform, yeah I’ll go with that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-05-31 13:41:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19427122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brieoftarth/pseuds/Brieoftarth
Summary: Prompt kindly given by Ami <3





	1. Chapter 1

Taking the children camping had been a spur of the moment idea that Jaime had — Brienne, being a social worker, had been working so hard for the past few months. She had known that when she had taken the position, it would keep her away from her family sometimes. She just hadn’t realised quite how much. He just thought his wife deserved a week away, with just him and the kids — and no cell phone signal. 

Brienne adored her job. She mainly worked with children and families, however the stress was almost unmanageable at times. Her heart was soft, but being a mother made her even softer. The children that she visited regularly didn’t have the life that she and Jaime were able to give their own, and Brienne would have taken them all home if she could. Often, Jaime had found her in their bed, swiping at her cheek as she tried to nap. He knew that she was stressed, and he just wanted to make it all go away. When he found her crying in her car after a particularly hard case — that’s when he contacted her boss and told him that Brienne wouldn’t be at work for two whole weeks, and Podrick would have to pick up her cases. 

It didn’t take much convincing for her to go camping — in fact, before they had Galledon and Aleah, they had gone camping at least once a month. Brienne loved waking up to the birds singing, whilst Jaime’s favourite part was making love to her by the fire. 

The only thing that Brienne was wary about was the kids — Galledon was six, and wild. Aleah was just three, and although very independent, stuck by her mothers side whenever she was around. How would they cope with the outdoors? She wanted them to get a camper van — that would have made the kids more comfortable. But no, Jaime insisted that they did things the way the used to, a good old fashioned tent and some lighters and wood for a fire — if they were going camping, they were doing it for real. 

“No scary stories,” Brienne warned Jaime as she leaned down to kiss him. It was her job to collect the firewood, since Jaime was hopeless at carrying it with just one hand. 

“No scary stories,” Jaime repeated, pulling her down for another kiss before he let her leave. 

Adding more wood to the fire, Jaime peaked up to see if Brienne was out of earshot, and turned back to the kids with a grin. “Alright, guys! Gather round the fire — who wants to hear a ghost story?” He asked his two children, and Aleah, despite not having the smallest idea what he was talking about, nodded enthusiastically and jumped into his lap, as Gale sat down on the log across from his father, ready to listen intently to his story. 

It had been a lot harder for Brienne to find decent firewood — and she regretted not buying some before they had came. There had been a brief rainfall, and every bit of wood she found was wet. After searching for almost 45 minutes, she made her way back from the forest, arching an eyebrow as she listened for Jaime’s voice.... She couldn’t make out what he was saying, but she could make out that he was telling a story. 

Gale looked up at his dad, wide eyed at his ghost story. He was afraid, but he wasn’t going to let his father know that. And he was far too engrossed in the story about the blue lady who haunted the woods that surrounded them, looking for her betrothed that had killed her in the woods. 

“And they say that she haunts the woods till this day, and when she finds /anyone/ around, she says —“ 

“Jaime!” 

At the sound of Brienne’s voice, Gale cried out, Aleah shrieked, and Jaime actually /squealed/. All three of them had jumped, and Jaime knew that he was certainly in trouble as Gale ran to his mother, his small arms wrapping around her waist and she dropped the small bundle of firewood to pick him up as he clung to her. 

“Brienne, Gods, you — “ Jaime tried to regain his composure, but his heard was still beating wildly from the fright. “You really ought to be more heavy footed. How about a glass of wine? Or are you hungry? I can fetch the snacks from the car.” He tried to distract her from what she had heard, but it was no use. Gale was already clinging to her with his face buried against her neck. 

“Mama, I don’t want the blue lady to come and get us — what if she takes you away? Or daddy?” 

“It’s just a story, my love. There’s no such thing as the blue lady, and if there is, mama won’t let her take any of us. Okay?” Brienne pressed a kiss to his nose, and cuddled him close as she shot a glare to Jaime. 

The rest of the evening was quiet, Brienne didn’t want to give Jaime into trouble for scaring the kids in front of them. She had put Aleah down to sleep first, before sending Gale into the same compartment of the tent. “Mama, can you come with me?” He asked gently, and Brienne glanced over to Jaime. Gale was needy, and he couldn’t sleep unless Jaime or Brienne was by his side. They had been trying to stop the habit, but she knew that he was still thinking of Jaime’s story — she was going to kill him. 

“Cmon then. I’ll be back,” she spoke to Jaime, taking Gale’s hand as she led him into the tent. It didn’t take long for him to fall asleep, he just liked being cuddled up to his mother as she stroked her hair. She did stay longer than she needed to, he had drifted off quite quickly, but she just wanted to marvel in how wonderful and precious her children were. They were both blonde, and they looked so much like Jaime. It amazed Brienne that before she ever met Jaime, having children was the last thing on her mind. And now here she was, camping out with her two beautiful children and her charming — but incredibly stupid husband. 

Eventually, she snuck out of their side of the tent, and stifled a yawn. Jaime had already put out the fire, and cleared away their belongings so that they could retreat to their side of the tent. Luckily, Jaime had found the perfect tent online. It had two separate compartments and the space in the middle could be locked, so neither of the kids could go wandering. 

“Go on in,” he gestured, and Brienne crawled inside to get changed into a pair of shorts and one of his old t shirts. 

It wasn’t long before Jaime had locked the tent up, and made his way in beside her. It was dark, but he felt around for his side, before pulling the blanket back. 

“You’re an idiot,” Brienne mumbled, and Jaime hovered over her, positioning himself between her thighs. “I specifically told you — no ghost stories. /I/ didn’t like it when you told them, never mind the ki— ohhh,” she was stopped in her tracks as Jaime pressed hot kisses against her neck and throat, nibbling at her skin with every kiss. “Jaime Lannister, this doesn’t mean that you’re —“ 

“Mama?” 

Now it was Brienne’s turn to squeal. She immediately sat up, knocking her husband to his side as she turned on the dim torch, her cheeks flushed pink. 

“Galledon, what’s wrong?” She asked, before noticing that Aleah was by his side, her cheeks stained pink. Brienne pouted, holding her arms out for her baby girl to come into her arms for a cuddle. 

“We’re scared, mama,” Aleah murmured, pressing her cheek against Brienne’s. 

Jaime groaned, rubbing his temple with his good hand as Brienne arched an eyebrow at him. If he wasn’t in trouble before, he definitely was now. 

“Alright, Gale. Come on in. You two can sleep in here tonight,” Jaime murmured, before scooting away from Brienne to create space in the middle. 

Gale didn’t have to be told twice, he dived down between both of his parents. 

“Blue lady? More like blue ba—“ 

“Jaime.” 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> idk this one is sh*tty but another prompt from Ami :)

> Jaime had been forgiven for his ghost stories the next morning. Although Brienne couldn’t sleep much because of the heat her little ones brought into the tent, she was thankful to have the time to spend cuddled up with her family. 

“Let’s go for a hike,” Jaime had suggested, and Brienne had been dubious. 

Whenever they had been camping before, they would hike for miles, enjoying the views and loving all the secret spots they’d find together — but now they had two children, whose little legs could not keep up with them. Wouldn’t it be more difficult?

Yes, it would. 

But not for that reason. 

Brienne had allowed Aleah to walk part of the way, but had made sure that the little girl had held her hand tightly. When she got tired, Brienne didn’t mind hoisting her onto her hip as Gale had ran ahead of the three of them. 

It had been just an hour into their hike, when Brienne heard Gale start to whimper. He hadn’t complained the whole way up, so she knew something wasn’t right. Handing Aleah to her husband, Brienne caught up with him and kneeled down to his height. “Gale?” She asked, gently, before looking down to his arm. 

It was covered in a huge rash, and there were small blisters starting to appear. Immediately, Brienne had realised he had brushed past some poison ivy. 

She made Jaime turn back — the hike wasn’t worth their little boys pain. 

So they trekked back to camp, and Brienne had applied a soothing cream to her sons hand and arm, before ushering him into the tent to have a nap with Aleah. 

When she returned outside, her lower lip started to tremble as she sat beside her husband, her hand slipping into his lap. “Why isn’t this working out, Jaime? We were supposed to have a relaxing week away — and yet, all I want is to go home,” she whispered, her head resting against his shoulder. 

“This is supposed to be relaxing, it’s supposed to be /fun/ but now our baby has a rash and Aleah wants to sleep beside us all night long. We were supposed to have fun.” 

Jaime frowned, turning to cup his wife’s cheek in his hand. He felt a pang of guilt — they really should’ve gotten a camper van to make things easier. 

“Hey, don’t you start crying on me, Wench. It’s okay — I mean, it.... it could be worse, right? It could —“ 

Before he managed to finish his sentence, thunder crackled above them, and heavy rain started to pour down onto them. 

“It could rain,” he grumbled. But before Brienne could complain once more, his hand found the back of her neck and he pulled her in for a kiss. 

Her lips found his, soft and full of want for her husband. She bit down on his lower lip, and he growled as the rain poured on them. Her nose nudged against his as she pressed herself closer to him, and before she could think about what was happening, Jaime manoeuvred them onto the mat in front of the soaked fire pit. 

“Lets just — lets just go to fucking Dorne the next time, my love,” Brienne whispered against the shell of his ear, before pushing her hips flush against his. 


End file.
